The Final Solution
by order.golden.beak
Summary: AU. Kataang. 1942, Germany. The people with Golden Stars of David on their sleeve marched through the streets. Towns people wondered where these people were headed. But nobody knew where they were going, or if they would live. No main character death.
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? Two multi-chaptered stories at once? Gasp. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. This is not meant to be racist at all. It is, however, historically accurate. Please drop me a line. Thanks! Enjoy.**

_The Final Solution_

"This is a Jew."

The teacher pulled the boy up by his ear.

"Aang," the girl whispered. She bit her lip, fearing what the teacher was going to do next.

"This is a Jew," the teacher repeated inhumanely. He then proceeded to roughly push the boy back towards his seat on the bench.

He grunted as his chest came in contact with the hard wood. Some childish students snickered at his pain. The girl glared darkly at them and then turned her attention to the boy. She gently placed her hands on his arm and helped him back into his seat.

"Thanks Katara," he whispered softly as the teacher continued his lecture about how to discriminate between a Jew and a Slavic.

Her response came in the form of a hand on his knee, which he then covered with his own. Katara sighed and looked down at her shoulder. She frowned when here eyes came upon the yellow Star of David that adorned the sleeve. Not many people in the class had the mark of the Jewish person on their shirt. Just her, Aang, and two others whose names she did not know.

"What do you do when you see a gypsy?" The teacher asked the class.

"Tell the Gestapo," the class said in monotone unison. Aang had a particular defiance, however. Katara constantly warned him that, while he should maintain his current opinions, he should accept the present state of Germany, and say what the teacher wanted him too. Especially when the teacher already had a particular hatred of him.

"Excuse me, Aang. What was that you said?" Mr. Falsh scowled through his mustache.

Aang stared back. "I didn't say anything," he muttered.

Falsh grabbed his collar, forcing him to stand up. "What was that you said?" he stressed every syllable.

Aang remained silent.

The teacher tightened his grip on his collar, effectively hindering the flow of oxygen. "_What was that you said?!"_

The boy scowled. "Tell the Gestapo," he finally mumbled.

"Very good," Falsh released his collar, letting him drop back to the bench.

He turned to address the rest of the class. "It appears the day has about ended. I will see you in class tomorrow." Some people in the front row may have argued that the teacher quietly added "if you're lucky".

The students stoically walked out of the classroom, and the boy adjusted his collar.

Two sixteen year olds- a boy and girl- began walking home together.

"Aang, please. Can't you just cooperate?" the girl begged him.

"Bumi is a gypsy," he stated simply.

Katara sighed sadly. "I know Aang, I know. But, please," she turned to him, "Falsh already has quite a vendetta against you. I don't know how much longer it will be before he _really _hurts you."

He shook his head. "He couldn't hurt me. I'm not a weakling."

"But, you have your little breathing problem. And it's not like you could retaliate!" she exclaimed. "You know what would happen if _you _were the one who touched _him._"

No words were spoken after that.

0.o

The teenagers stopped in front of a small apartment building. They walked up the crumbling staircase, opened a old wooden door, and entered.

"I can't believe it started raining!"

The girl blushed and looked down guiltily. "Um, thanks for letting me borrow your jacket," she mumbled softly.

He reached out to touch her arm, and his expression visibly softened.

"You should get some warm clothes on, Aang," she continued. "You're going to catch a cold."

He nodded and walked off towards his room. She sighed and sat down. Katara and Aang had been best friends for as long as long as either of them could remember. So, when Aang's parents died years back, she had invited him to live with her, her father, her brother, and her grandmother.

Lately, however, Katara got a jumpy feeling in her chest whenever he was around. But… no! No, no, no! She was not… falling… falling so very hard…. for Aang. Nope, not falling at all. As that was ridiculous.

Aang walked back into the room and sat down next to her.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked.

Katara's blush deepened. "N-nothing!"

Aang smirked and opened his mouth ready to say something. But then a tall man slammed the door and walked over to the two.

Katara knew when her dad was mad… and he seemed really mad right now.

"What is it dad?" she questioned gently.

"Those Nazis!" he boomed. The children recoiled.

"What did they do this time, Hakoda?" Aang spoke first.

The Nazis had already labeled them with the Star of David. Then they took away everything "modern" in their home- their radio, their telephone, and all other electrical things. They had even made comics about them- giving them hooked noses and beady eyes and fat faces. Which was particularly annoying since Katara was quite beautiful and Aang was quite handsome.

Hakoda sighed. "You two, along with Sokka are going to the ghettos. Those damned Nazis have finally kicked us out of our own home."

Katara gasped. _The ghettos!_

Aang unconsciously grabbed her hand.

Katara sniffed. "But what about you and Gran Gran?"

"Me and some others are going to sneak out of Germany and go to France to help the resistance. We're sending Gran Gran to Britain because she doesn't have any Jewish blood in her," Hakoda explained.

Gran Gran was Katara's grandmother on her mother's side. Her mother wasn't Jewish. Truthfully, neither Aang's family nor Katara's family practiced the Jewish religion. Unfortunately for them, somewhere in time, one of their ancestors were Jewish, and the title of the "Jew" now followed them everywhere.

"When do we leave?" Aang rose from his seat.

"Tomorrow morning."

0.o

"Why can't I go with you?!" Sokka yelled.

"You're too young," Hakoda argued.

"I'm seventeen!"

Aang and Katara laid down on their bedrolls listening to Sokka and Hakoda argue.

"I'm scared," Katara finally said.

"We'll be okay," Aang replied softly.

"But they already set up ghettos in Poland. And you heard had bad those are."

"Katara we-" Multiple hacking coughs interrupted him.

She sighed, used to these coughs. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Aang had always had trouble catching his breath, and he was always coughing or wheezing.

Aang nodded. "We'll be okay," he repeated.

Katara felt her eyes watering. She turned away from him and gently sobbed into her pillow. Soon, warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be okay."

0.o

**Or will they? So, a little clarification. "The Final Solution" is what Hitler called his plan to exterminate the Jews. Aang has asthma- his "breathing problem". Katara's mother is dead, but I really didn't feel the need to say that. So, please tell me if you liked it or wanted me to continue. Thanks! Over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really happy with the number of reviews I got. Thanks for all of the encouragement and suggestions. Keep them coming! Thanks and enjoy!**

_The Final Solution_

"Take good care of her."

"I will," Aang nodded and shook the man's hand.

Katara flung herself into her father's arms.

"I'll miss you dad."

0.o

The three teenagers stopped walking and looked in front of them. There stood a tall cement wall, worn with age. On the sides of the walls were piles of clothing, shoes, and all other valuables. The kids swallowed thickly, and continued walking towards the entrance.

Two Nazis soldiers were leaning against the wall- their rifles resting at their feet. They looked up at the approaching boys and girl, and pointed to the right.

"What do they do over there?" Sokka asked, looking at a structure. He saw people walk in with normal clothes, but they all walked out wearing identical pieces of fabric.

Aang shrugged. "I heard that they take all of your clothes to help provide for Nazi soldiers."

Katara remained silent, cautiously looking around the camp.

"This can't be the camp," she said. "No one's here."

"That's because we're still in the entrance. Hell is behind those doors," Sokka motioned to two large wooden doors that were frequently being opened to allow people in.

Katara bit her lip and she could feel herself shaking with emotional stress. Aang draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer… just so slightly.

"Aren't you afraid?"

Katara didn't understand it. They were about to go into the ghettos. The ghettos! And here she was, literally quaking with fear, while Aang seemed perfectly calm and relaxed.

"Afraid?" he snorted. "I'm much too busy being terrified to be afraid."

Katara nodded. They had finally reached the entrance to the building. A Nazi glared at them.

"Go inside. Strip and place your clothes in the pile. Then get your new garbs in the other pile."

The teens nodded and entered. Sokka and Aang pulled their shirts off from their heads and threw them in the pile. Katara looked around the room and shrunk her head into her shoulders.

"Katara?" Aang quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's just," she blushed and gulped, "kind of awkward."

Aang nodded in understanding. "Well, we're the only people in this room. You turn that way, and Sokka and I will turn this way."

Katara turned away and heard the rustle of clothing. She knew that if she turned around she could see Aang… _naked._ Well, maybe just a quick look…

She groaned softly, but decided against it. That would go completely against her morals.

Her cheeks flushed a deep red color and she took her garments off. Quickly, she reached for the rags that the Nazis were providing and slipped it over her head. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Everyone dressed?" Sokka asked.

"Yup."

"Yeah," she squeaked.

Aang grabbed hold of her hand and they walked out the building. Katara closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Welcome to the ghettos," a man said rather grimly.

Katara hesitantly opened her eyes and looked around.

She immediately grimaced. The smell of dying rodents filled her noise. She heard faint groans and coughs. But what she saw was small groups of people huddled together trying to keep each other warm. They were skinny- probably only eating very minimal amounts of food. Just enough to keep them from dying- to keep them alive and suffering.

Then she looked at the man who had "welcomed" them into this hell hole.

"I'm sorry you're here," he said. "You're only kids."

Katara almost stopped breathing. This man was _sorry? _ But, but… it didn't make any sense. He was a Nazi!

"My name is Iroh. I'm one of the guards here."

Aang had a similar facial expression to Katara's. "Buh…"

"I know it must be strange... talking to me and all. But, I don't agree with the policies of Ozai."

Sokka stared at Iroh. "My dad told me that _all _Nazis are bad."

"Sokka!"

"It is alright young lady," the man silenced Katara. "However, I am working in the resistance against Ozai. One day, I wish to-"

"Uncle!"

A young man not too much older than Sokka stomped over to the group.

"Uncle! I told you not to converse with the infidels!" he shouted.

The old man sighed. "You must forgive my nephew. He is very confused."

"I'm not confused old man!" the teen growled.

Iroh sighed again. "Let's go Zuko," he began walking back to the entrance. He turned around quickly.

"Until later." And he disappeared.

Sokka, Aang, and Katara were left in the ghetto, looking intently at their bare feet.

"Well, that was weird," Aang started.

Sokka sighed. "Anyways, this is gonna be our home for a while. I see a lonely corner over there."

The group nodded and walked until they came to a dusty piece of cement where two walls met, forming a better barrier against the cold German winter.

"Nice place," Sokka stated sarcastically. He kicked a few spider webs out of the way and took his sleeve to push some of the accumulated dust off the ground. The dust went spiraling into the air.

Aang began coughing roughly.

"Sokka, you idiot! The traveling medicine guy told us that dust makes Aang's airways close up!"

Katara rubbed his back and helped him sit down. "Okay, put your arms over your head," she instructed gently.

Aang did as he was told. Eventually the coughing subsided and turned into violent and heavy breathing. Her fingers continued to lightly massage his shoulders. Finally, his breathing evened out and he leant his head on her, lungs exhausted.

"What's your problem?" the Zuko guy that they had met earlier was looming over them.

"Sorry sir. My friend here has a breathing problem and he got dust in his lungs and-"

"Quiet!" the boy silenced Sokka's ramblings. "I will have no disturbances in my camp! You are to remain quiet! Or else…" And with that he walked away.

Katara sighed, thoroughly shaken by the situation. "Are you okay Aang?"

He groaned and nodded lethargically. She lightly kissed his cheek. She had done it many times before, but each time, it always managed to put a blush on their cheeks.

Sokka sat down next to them. "You know, it's bad enough being trapped in a disgusting ghetto. But I can't believe I had to be stuck in here with you two cherry heads!"

0.o

**Well, there you have. Chapter 2. Please review. Thanks. Over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating anything for a while. Anyways, I hope you guys all like this installation. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Please drop me a line! Your reviews really helped me get my butt in gear. Thanks! Enjoy! **

_The Final Solution_

"Sokka? Sokka wake up!"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"Sokka, come on! It's important!"

"Give up, Aang," Katara smirked. "I guess Sokka will just have to the meeting."

Sokka growled. "What meeting?"

"One of the other prisoners told me about. It's called the A.P.A.," Aang explained. "It stands for Ausbeuten Polnisch Assoziation or something like that."

"Anyways," Katara continued, "It's not really a meeting. Like Aang said, it's the Polish Escape Association. It used to involve only the Polish ghettos, but now that there's talk about concentration camps, it's beginning to include ghettos in Germany too."

"Couldn't you have told me this later?" Sokka complained. "Since there's no meeting."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Actually, we're going to talk to the old man that Aang met."

"His name's Gystso," Aang clarified. "I guess since we're all awake, I can go ask if he's ready to speak with us."

Sokka groaned. "Do I have to?"

Katara nodded and watched as Aang walked away.

She looked down and watched her brother yawn and rub the sleep from his eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"The sun rose two hours ago, so I guess it's about eight o'clock. The Nazis had target practice all last night. I don't how you could possibly sleep through all of that."

Sokka shrugged. "It's a gift."

"Is your giant, incurable appetite a gift too?" she asked snidely.

"Yes, yes it is."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the cement fortess.

"Shouldn't Aang be back now? Gyatso is just across the compound," Katara bit her lip.

"Your boyfriend is fine," Sokka sighed.

"Aang is not-"

"Whatever."

She felt herself blushing, but tried to hide it and glare at her annoying sibling.

Five more minutes past and Katara was getting fidgety.

"Maybe we should look for him?" she suggested.

"Where could he possibly go? We're trapped between four twenty foot cement walls."

She glared at her brother. "Well, I'm going to go look for him."

Katara stormed away from him and began to search for her lost friend. If she weren't walking through ghettos filled with sickly and starving people, she would have probably been the center of attention for the young males. After all, Katara was very beautiful. Young men and boys would stare at her as she walked through the streets. Her waist length chocolate brown hair would usually cover her eyes. But behind her luscious brunette locks, her bright cerulean orbs could kill anyone who looked below her neckline. Besides, there was only one person she could ever love.

"Where could he possibly be?" she asked herself.

She looked over to a deserted part of the compound. Well… almost deserted.

There was a boy with unkempt black hair and pale, flawless skin kneeling on the ground. _Aang?_

Katara walked over to the boy. She looked down to see her best friend spilling the contents of his stomach on the cold concrete. She hurried over and placed a hand on his back.

"Aang! What happened?" she asked him softly.

He couldn't speak until he was sure that there was nothing left in his body of any nutritional value.

"He's dead," he muttered.

"Whose dead?"

"Gyatso," he pointed to the body of an elderly man lying at the feet of another deceased person. Katara covered her mouth and looked away.

She shuddered and turned to him. "Come on, Aang. It's okay." She pulled him to his feet and loosely wrapped her arms around him. "Everything's okay Aang."

Aang stayed silent and walked with Katara to where Sokka was waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" Sokka interrogated.

"Later Sokka."

Confused, Sokka watched them sit down. Katara held Aang tight as his eyes widened. She rubbed his back gently and whispered things like "it's okay", and "he's in a better place" into his ear. But Aang didn't seem to hear anything. He looked entirely traumatized.

"I-I haven't seen a dead body since my parents…"

Katara just pulled him closer.

0.o

"Uncle, I don't want tea!"

"But, Zuko," the old man pushed the cup into his nephew's hands, "this tea is my favorite. Please, the Jin Seng plant only blooms in the mountains of China. We only get the shipment twice a year!"

"I don't want hot leaf juice, Uncle!"

Iroh sighed. Ever since the government accident, Zuko had been trying to work his way back up to Lieutenant Colonel. His own father, Fuhrer Ozai, had disowned him almost three years ago. As if that wasn't enough, he continued to strip him of all and any badges and stripes, knocking him back down to a private. Zuko had to struggle to get through the ranks- private, corporal, captain. And now he was a major, second in command to Admiral Zhao, who was currently in charge of this particular ghetto.

Speak of the devil.

"Admiral Zhao, pleasure to see you," Iroh smiled at the man with side burns. Zuko had once commented that they make him look like a post-pubescent rouge monkey.

"Commander Zhao, now," he smirked and looked at Zuko. "Major Zuko," he greeted.

"_Commander_," Zuko spat, "Zhao."

"Well, I thought I should just tell you about the… shall I say, change," Zhao continued. "I'm leaving to train some new recruits, which leaves you in charge of the camp until we get a replacement."

Zuko's undamaged eye went wide. "Really?"

"Yes," Zhao smoothed the fabric of his jacket. "And if you don't do a good job," Zhao paused and looked menacingly at the boy, "You will be _permanently _disposed of."

Zuko glared at the back of the man's head. The fact that the Commander didn't even flinch was unnerving.

_Just face it Zuko, you're never going to be a general. You could see that if you weren't such a pathetic teenager. _

He couldn't tell if it was Zhao telling him that… or himself.

0.o

"We have to get out of here Sokka," Katara whispered to her brother. The sun had already gone down and Aang had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I know," her brother consented. "But it's not like we can just walk out!"

Katara shushed him. "Quiet Sokka! You'll wake him up."

He rolled his eyes are continued- his voice softer than before. "So we have that Iroh guard guy on our side, but that's not going to be enough. We'll need a bunch of people. But we also can't just bust out or anything. If a single person tells someone at the Gestapo, they'll mount a giant search for everyone."

Katara was impressed by her brother. His grades were never too great, but now it seemed like now he being completely logical and, dare she say, intelligent.

"We'll need weapons. Maybe Iroh will be able to smuggle in some guns," Sokka continued. Katara nodded in agreement.

"Now I guess we just need to find other people who are willing to help," Katara contributed. "And with the help of the APA we might be able to get contact with other ghettos or even people working outside the camps."

There was silence until Sokka finally spoke.

"We can do this."

0.o

**So, did you like it? As I think I've said before, this will loosely follow the actual Avatar plot. Obviously, there will be a ton of differences and everything… but, you get the point. Hope you guys liked it! Please review. Thanks! Over and out.**


End file.
